Hush!
by Alzbeta Batoriova
Summary: What's Kirby hiding...?


"Hush!"

By: Seinasu

Disclaimer: _Bully _is copyright © Rockstar and all others associated with legal rights.

**Author's Note**: Fluffy slash between Trent and Kirby. You have been warned!! ... I'm going to be killed for this one. XD

* * *

Miss Danvers wordlessly handed Kirby a sealed envelope with his name on it as he stood at the front desk. The small Jock took the envelope just as the high strung secretary ordered him to move along. He recognized the writing and immediately felt his heart beat rapidly. As he stepped out into the hallways, he decided he had to open the letter right away. So he ran to the nearest bathroom but saw that every stall was occupied. To his surprise, he saw Trent finishing a cigarette over by the sinks.

"How's it hangin'?" the blonde Bully greeted casually as he put out his cigarette and flicked it into one of the urinals. "What'cha got there?"

"Nothing," Kirby replied hastily as he walked backwards out of the bathroom. "Gotta go!"

"Hey, wait a sec!" Trent called out as he started to follow him. "C'mere! I wanna talk to you!"

"I'm not gay!" Kirby automatically screamed throughout out the halls, gaining strange looks from fellow students. He kept the envelope tucked under his varsity sweater as he slipped out of the main building. He eventually made his way to his turf, the gym.

He said his usual rounds of hellos to his friends and fellow Jocks, then took a trip down to the Boys Locker Room. He found an empty stall and went inside, locking the door behind him. Taking a seat on the toilet, he pulled out the envelope that only had his first name written across it. Opening it, he saw that it contained a single wallet sized photo with a name and date written on the back. Before he could do anything else, he heard someone come inside. He quickly slipped the picture into his back pocket. He unlocked the door and speed walked out of there, dropping the empty envelope in the trash along the way.

_Time to focus on my game!_ he thought in excitement as he headed to the football field to see his friends.

* * *

Hours later, Trent tore his eyes away from the television screen and said, "Hey."

Kirby took the remote, changed the channel, and said, "Hey, what?"

Trent leaned across the couch he and Kirby sat on and whispered in his ear, "We're all alone. It's just you and me, baby."

Kirby growled as he tried to scoot away from Trent. But the blonde was persistent as usual and he was soon in his cozy possession.

"You always smell so good after practice," Trent said as he buried his face into Kirby's hair and inhaled his scent.

"I smell like sweat and grass," Kirby remarked dryly as he closed his eyes and enjoyed the feel of Trent's warmth.

"It doesn't stink on you! It smells good!"

"Wonderful," Kirby said lamely as he sighed.

All of a sudden, Trent started fidgeting in his seat, causing Kirby to sit up and pull away from his arms.

"The hell's the matter with you?" Kirby asked. "You got ants in your pants?"

"Nah," Trent grunted as he reached deep into his pockets and finally pulled out a crumpled envelope with Kirby's name on it. "Wanted to ask you what this was about."

"Fuck it all!" Kirby yelled as he tried to snatch the envelope back from the blonde. "What're you doing with my stuff?"

"You threw it in the garbage and it became public property," Trent replied with a cocky grin. He held his arm up and back so Kirby couldn't grab the envelope right away. "So, who gave you a love letter? Huh? I thought you were gay, Kirby."

"Shhhhhhh!" Kirby hissed as he tried to climb over Trent's lap. "Don't say that out loud! C'mon, just give it back to me!"

"What is it then?"

"It's... It's none of your damn business." Kirby sounded incredibly weak at that point. He even tried to leap over Trent but ended up falling behind the couch. He landed on the hardwood floors with a loud _THUNK! _

Trent climbed over the couch and started laughing as Kirby slowly sat up. That's when the small Jock turned around, reached out with lightning fast reflexes, and grabbed the envelope back into his possession. Trent quickly grew frustrated.

"Tell me who gave you a love letter," he demanded.

"Why?" Kirby asked as he stood up and folded the envelope, eventually putting it into his pockets. "You jealous?"

"ME?! Jealous of a girl who likes you?!" Trent indeed sounded quite jealous at this point, but then Kirby would've been quick to point out that Trent's made out with plenty of girls. Who was he to judge him?

"We're dropping the subject right now," Kirby warned as he wandered over to the bulletin board that hung adjacent to the soda machine.

"Are you _that_ strung up about a girl's love letter?" Trent asked as he followed Kirby and leaned against the soda machine. "Or wait; is a guy who gave you a letter? Is that it? You think I'd be jealous over that? Oh man, is it Hopkins?"

"No, no, no, no, no!" Kirby snapped impatiently as he ran his fingers through his hair. "God, if I tell you, will you shut up and quit bugging me?"

"Deal!" Trent sounded like an excited child. "Now, tell me who wrote you a letter."

Kirby took a long, deep, breath, and said to him slowly, "It's... from... my... son's... mother."

Trent nodded, as if he understood what was just said. But a moment later, he shook his head and stared at Kirby as if he'd grown an extra head.

"You're WHAT?! You're a father?!" Trent spat, his eyes wide with shock.

Kirby said nothing. He looked away and started picking on a loose thread from his sweater.

"When the hell did this happen?!" Trent asked as he now stood directly in front of Kirby, forcing the Jock to look up at him. "With who? Do I know them?"

"Quit it, Trent," Kirby whined as he looked away again. But Trent grabbed him roughly by the arm and pulled him close. "Let go, Trent! I mean it! And it wasn't a letter—just a picture, nothing else."

"Alright, who'd you have sex with?"

"Nobody from this school, okay?" Kirby replied as he yanked himself free from Trent's grip and stood over by the television. "It happened a year before I was transferred to the academy. At my old school, there was this girl..."

"You had a girlfriend?" Trent asked in disbelief.

Kirby snorted. "No. She was just a good friend. I guess you could say she was my best friend because she knew I liked certain... types of people. She thought she could find the right person for me. But one day, I got hurt from a guy who I thought liked me... He ended up kicking my ass really bad and I almost ended up in the hospital. She found me and took me back to her place and did her best to comfort me... Well, I guess that led into something more and uh... Yeah, she got pregnant. It was only one time, I swear. Afterwards we started getting into fights because I didn't like her any more than a friend but she thought I was supposed to love her now that she was carrying our child. Our parents found out eventually and my folks decided to have me go to Bullworth. I hadn't spoken to her since."

Trent was dumbfounded by this new piece of history. He wandered over to Kirby and gently poked him on the small of his back.

"You didn't have any feelings for her at all?" he asked quietly.

Kirby shrugged. "Like I said, she was my best friend but once we had sex, she changed and she became more attached. I thought we made a mistake but..."

The Jock curled his fist and suddenly slammed it against the side of the wall, almost hitting the television set. Though it wouldn't be the first time it'd been broken.

"Fuck," Kirby hissed under his breath as he squeezed his eyes shut.

Turning around, he opened his eyes, looked into Trent's gaze, and asked "How do you do it? I mean the girls you're with... How do you not get them attached to you?"

Trent shrugged. "I don't treat 'em like anything special. It's not like they're my girlfriends or nothin'. We know it's nothing that's gonna lead into a full blown romance. 'Sides, I tend to pick on 'em all so there's no favorite chick."

"Oh."

Kirby felt ashamed as he leaned against the wall and sighed heavily. Trent turned around and noticed how empty the lounge was for the first time. Normally it was teeming with some sort of moronic activity but today, it was particularly dead.

"You wanna see a picture?"

Trent turned around at Kirby's voice. He watched as Kirby reached into his back pocket and pulled out a small picture. He handed it to Trent and watched as the blonde seemingly marveled at the photo of the red haired toddler.

"Holy shit," Trent breathed. "He looks just like you!"

Kirby smiled a little, but said nothing.

Trent grinned as he handed the photo back to him. "Is that what you looked like when you were little?"

"I guess. I think I had more freckles though."

"What's his name?"

"Brandon. I didn't name him—she did."

"Oh. Huh. You miss him?"

Kirby shrugged. "I really can't miss someone I've never met before. Doubt if he even knows who I am. Sometimes I think about him and what he's doing. So far I've been getting pictures of him at least once a year around Christmas time."

"I gotcha."

Trent tugged on the end of his polo shirt and noticed that the entire thing needed to be washed. Kirby moved away from the window and folded his arms across his chest. He started to lean against Trent, when Trent turned around and reached out to Kirby. He took Kirby's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Didn't mean to rag on you," Trent apologized as Kirby looked up at him. "I just didn't know about this whole deal. Does anybody else know?"

Suddenly Kirby's eyes grew large as he leaned forward and whispered, "No! And you'd better not tell _anybody_ about this. I mean it, Trent! This thing has to be kept under tight wraps no matter what!"

"Okay, okay, be cool, I get it," Trent eased as he gave Kirby a quick, reassuring hug. "It's just so weird to me that you have a little boy out there."

Kirby smiled faintly and said, "He'll probably start walking and talking soon and I won't be able to see him. Man, with the way things are going, I might not see him until his mom needs money and wants me to get a job to pay for child support."

"Jesus," Trent replied as he ran his fingers through his own mop of hair. "Sounds a lot like my folks when they split up. My dad was around for me while Mom played the field. My step-mom's cool and all but... Yeah, I get where you're coming from. Mom did whatever she could to send Dad money for child support while she was looking for a job as an actress or somethin'... Maybe if you win a scholarship to a college, you can get some kinda part-time job and help take care of the baby."

"That's pretty much my plan," Kirby said as he wandered over to the video game machine. He wasn't much of a video game enthusiast but for some reason, he felt like wasting some money on it.

Trent made his way over to Kirby and stood beside him as the Jock started maneuvering the joystick around. Silently, he leaned his head close to Kirby and slid an arm around his smaller waist. They remained like that for a very long time, neither saying anything. It was an understanding between them. They both had their secrets and they knew neither would spill the beans on one another. They hung with different cliques but it was moments like this that reminded them that they had each other when the chips were down.

"Y'know what, Kirby?"

"What?"

"You should turn this experience into one of those _Lifetime_ movies."

"What?!"

"Hell yeah! Like that movie... uh, damn what's it called...? 'Too Young to be a Dad' or 'Dad at Seventeen' or whatever it's called. Since I'm the aspiring actor, I can play you and we'll hire an actress to play your kid's mother. What actress does she look like? It'd be easier if she's really hot and young."

"... Oh my god. Shut UP!"

* * *

THE END

* * *


End file.
